Me Vanessa, You Heinz
by FoxHole Coffee
Summary: Their both so different they can't possibly be related or that's what she would like to believe.   iPod shuffle challenge themed to Doof and Vanessa.


**Author's Notes: So I've started to really like Phineas and Ferb and I decided to write some drabbles, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb or the songs used. **

* * *

1. Last Words - Thousand Foot Krutch

Heinz stared at the open door for a couple minutes trying to process exactly what had just happened. Vanessa and him had been arguing again, it was becoming more of an usual thing sadly. It took him a couple minutes to realize that he was crying. Heinz gritted his teeth trying to control his raging emotions that were on the verge of brusting out of his chest. She had said she hated him. Right in front of his face she spoke those venomous words. He didn't understand her he gave her everything he could, but it wasn't good enough for his little girl. The last words she spoke to him continued to repeat themselves in his mind until he thought the few remaining pieces of his heart would shatter and be gone from existent.

2. Everything You Ever Wanted- Hawk Nelson

It was the policy he had lived by since the first day she was born. He promised to be what she needed, give her everything she wanted, and simply smother her with all the love he could possibly give. His childhood was nothing to brag about and he sure as hell did not his little girl to feel the same way he had. Neglected and unwanted. His little girl was never going to feel like that. He was going to be the best dad he could be. He promised her the moment he laid eyes on her.

3. Since You Been Gone- Kelly Clarkson

Charlene brought Vanessa over to his place every Friday and he kept his precious baby until the end of the weekend. Then he had to hand her back to her mother and wait to see her again the next coming friday. It was torture, but they had agreed to this. He should have been use to the change his life had presented, but he knew he wasn't. Despite the time that had elapsed, he didn't want to believe there wasn't still something between them. Every time Charlene and Vanessa were at his doorstep he wished for the days when they had been a real family as his daughter had told him one evening. Apparently, he wasn't the only one having trouble adjusting. He felt bad for making his little girl go through this, but he assumed it was for the best. After Charlene would leave and Vanessa would drag him back into the house to play with her, he thought about when he and the woman of his life had been together, and what had gone wrong. Sometimes he couldn't think of anything that led to the ruin of their relationship. All he could think about at those times, was that he still loved her and longed to be by her side.

4. Roam - B-52s

" Vanessa sweetheart! I have a surprise for you!" Heinz Doofenshmirtz called out to his teenage daughter who was up in her room. Vanessa groaned not too excited about what he could possibly be giving her.

" Coming dad." she responded walking into the room the voice had come from. She rose a eyebrow as she saw him standing with a goofy grin plastered all over his face.

" So what's the surprise?" she asked as she scanned the room. He better not have made her one of his "inator" things. The was the least thing she could possibly want.

" You'll see." he replied extending his hand for her to take. She sighed but took his larger hand and followed him out. As they reached the bottom floor her father place his large hands over her eyes in a blind fold fashion. He led her a couple of feet and then released his grip on her.

" Surprise!"

Vanessa stared wide eyed at the surprise in front of her. Her own car. When she said nothing Dr. Doofenshmirtz became anxious that she didn't like it. He knew she had wanted a car since like forever, and he had finally saved enough money to buy her a brand new one. He had hoped she would like it and that would win him some points on the whose the better parent chart he thought smugly.

" Vanessa," he started nervously when the silence was beginning to bother him. He never got to finish his sentence as his daughter tackled him with a death grip hug thanking him repeatedly.

5. Only Love Can Break Your Heart - Saint Eitenne

Doof stared at his teenaged daughter with a questioning brow. She was bawling her eyes out against her pillow. He awkwardly took a seat on her bed and rubbed her back gently. Her date had apparently not gone well.

" Why dad?" she cried as she continued to bawl her eyes out. Her heart felt like it had been torn out of its spot. Heinz remained silent as he watched her cry.

" Don't worry sweetheart your young, you'll get over it quickly." he said patting her on the head and escaping from her room before she could hurt him for saying something she didn't want to hear.

6. Someday- Rob Thomas

When she had been six or seven she use to wish that someday her parents would realize that they needed one another and get back together. She wanted them to, so they could be a real family like what her friends around her had. They didn't have to change places and live in two households. But they probably didn't have an evil scientist for a father either though. That factor would always be the out of the norm to everyone else. Even though many years had passed, sometimes she found that she often thought about them together again and still wished it could come true.

7. Sorry- Madonna

Vanessa knew she had finally done it now, she had struck home to a weak nerve. She glanced up at her father who sat opposite her playing with his food. She swallowed feeling fear and guilt eat at her. Why had she said such hurtful things to him? She didn't mean half of what she had blurted out. Well except for the overprotective parent part that as true. As was the part about him being a child. Her father was still very much so a child, her mother would often say that was why she scolded him when they had been married because it was the most effective way to communicate to him that what he had been doing was wrong. But she knew that, her father held the maturity of a six year old. It was probably why they had so much fun together back when she had been smaller, he was like another kid to play with. But now she was older, and he needed to realize that. Of course the way she had tried to make him back off and let her do her own thing was not the best plan, but maybe it got the point across.

'Yea, and made him really mad at you' she thought bitterly. The only sound that seemed to echo within the large building was the sound of a ticking clock and the clinging of their utensils against their plates. Vanessa glanced up at him again trying to read his facial expression. He has a harden glance making it impossible for to really tell what was going on inside that mind of his.

" Dad.." she started noticing how uneven her voice had come out of her throat. She was scared. She was scared that this apology wouldn't do it. But he loved her, he'd have to forgive her. He always had, would this time be any different? Vanessa was beginning to wonder if she had spoken at all considering Doof made no motion to avert his gaze from his untouched food to his daughter's face. Vanessa began to feel the nerve to apologize die. Having him not make eye contact with her should have made this easier, but yet it didn't. It unsettled her even more to have to say it without him seeming to pay attention.

" Dad I'm sorry." she finally managed. She expected him to pull out of his doom and glum mood and back into his energetic childish behavior, but he didn't. He pulled himself away from the table dumping his food and left her alone in the room without so much as a word. Vanessa stared down at her untouched food and did something she hadn't done in a long time, she cried.

8. The Older I Get- Skillet

"Dad I'm not a baby anymore."

" You'll always be my baby no matter how old you get." Heinz said pulling his daughter into a hug.

Vanessa smiled hugging him back and added, " And you'll always be my dorky dad no matter what." She teased pulling his ear. He winced as she did that but smiled. It would hurt to truly give her up to the whole world one day, but he could get over it someday, maybe.

9. Rude Boy- Rihanna

She was pushed against a wall before she could utter a word. Her date stalking over her with his hands stripped around her wrists. She stared at him fearfully as he examined her like she was some thing to be devoured. She knew she wasn't going to be able to get out of this one, she was screwed. She shut her eyes to make it all go away, but she knew that wouldn't help. A sudden thud made her open her eyes again only to come face to face with a green furred platypus standing on the knocked out figure. Perry had saved her? She was about to say something when her date stood up ready to attack. A sudden punch to the face caused the boy to fall down to the ground for good this time. Vanessa sighed not realizing how happy she was to see her father had come to her rescue.

10. Black Sheep- Metric

Vanessa had always known that her dear daddy was different. From the stories she had heard she knew he had been the one that had never fit into the picture of his family. Her grandparents hadn't ever treated him the same as her Uncle Roger who he had grown to detest over the years. She knew part of the reason why her father hated his brother was because of the competition for their parents' attention. Looking at the way he was viewed by his peers as an outcast, she sometimes thought she had inherited the gene. She wondered if being an outcast was a genetically inherited trait.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please R+R ~ **


End file.
